brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Information Privacy/Old Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is on the computer looking up sloths. A banner on a web page reads: "Click here to win a free pet sloth!" Moby clicks the link. The new page reads "Congratulations!!!! You've won a brand new sloth! Just fill out our survey, and we'll put it in the mail today!" Moby starts to enter his personal information in the site's form. Tim is concerned. TIM: Moby! What are you doing?! MOBY: Beep. TIM: You can't just give your personal information to anyone who asks for it. If some random guy in the street asked you for your name, address, and phone number, you'd probably say no, right? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, I've heard about information privacy and it's audible. I don't get it. Sincerely yours, Iris. Hey there. Moby's having a sloth addiction. MOBY: Beep? TIM: You want me to do the 4th wall breaking by yourself? MOBY: Beep! TIM: Well, the same rules apply online. Before you share anything about yourself, you should stop, and ask a couple of questions. Who are you sending this info to? And what are they going to do with it? MOBY: Beep! Moby points to his computer. Then he clicks a button. Tim gets irritated. TIM: But I just said... Tim sighs. TIM: Well, I guess you'll have to learn the hard way. Now do me a favor: check your email. Moby clicks another button. The inbox webpage is shown. TIM: When you gave the sloth site your address, you gave them permission to send your emails you don't want. An arrow pointer appears. An arrow pointer clicks each button, and both pictures of Xs are shown, blocking five friends in his inbox, except for Tim. TIM: On the Internet, there are known as spam. Text reads: spam TIM: Believe it or not, some companies make money by gathering long lists of email addresses and selling them to spammers. An animation shows a guy giving a bag of money to a sloth sitting on a chair. TIM: Spam messages clog up inboxes, wasting space and slowing things down. Some spam comes with attachments that look like fun but are actually viruses that can mess up your hard drive. An animation shows an arrow pointer clicking on Xebulon by a mistake. It says "OpEn ThIs AtTaCHMent!!! FuN StuFF inSidE, weE PROMisE!" underneath the attachment. Attachment reads: funstuff.zip Another animation shows a picture of the Federal Republic of Zyrundi. Text reads: scams TIM: Some are scams, or attempts to trick you out of your money! And others...well, others are totally inappropriate for kids and robots. Moby opens a link. Techno music plays. Moby covers his ears. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Ugh, turn that off! Moby exits the link. TIM: Whew! As you can see, you should never open these attachments. In fact, you should never open spam messages at all; if you get an email from an address you don't recognize, delete it immediately. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Right; you shouldn't just download free stuff from the Internet, either. Sometimes, free games and programs have malware hidden inside them. Text reads: malware An animation shows the text "Download SlothChat 2.0" right next to a flashing arrow. Underneath it, it says "Live talk with hot sloths in your area!" on it. TIM: Malware can track the sites you visit and send the information to advertisers. It can hack your email account and use it to send out spam, and it can cause annoying pop-up ads to appear on your screen. An animation shows four pop-up ads. The first pop-up ad is "Drink Urp Cola!", the second pop-up ad is "Buy a Sloth!", the third pop-up ad is "Obey!" and the final (but not least) pop-up ad is called "Refiance Now!" on the screen. MOBY: Beep! Moby dons his hand gestures to clear the pop-up ads, making them go away. TIM: Well, you can buy anti-spam and anti-spyware programs to install on your computer. But Internet scammers are always working to stay one step ahead. An animation shows the "Tell Us About Yourself" wayback machine website. TIM: So make sure you read a site's privacy policy before you transit any information. Text reads: privacy policy An arrow pointer clicks "Terms of Service" and shows a paper itself. TIM: That's an explanation of how the website will use your personal info. Websites are required by law to post these terms. But sometimes they hide stuff in the fine print at the bottom. See, look at this. An animation shows Term #142. The 142nd term is: "Slothparty.com reserves the right to use your information however we please. We'll sell it to spammers, hackers, ex-girlfriends, you name it. And you can't do anything about it. Sucker!" shown on the screen. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Of course it's unfair! It might even be illegal, but the Internet is filled with tricks and scams like this. And it's not just emails and ads you need to think about; scammers can grab information off of social networking sites and personal web pages. And if you share your financial information like your bank account or a credit card number, you might fall victim to identity theft. These images show an ATM machine, a credit card with FNBM, an unknown print itself, and a dark person who is not knowing. Text reads: identity theft TIM: Identity thieves might empty all the cash out of your bank account, or run up thousands of dollars in purchases on your credit cards! An animation shows an unshaven man with a dirty shirt in a cluttered basement, typing furiously on a desktop computer. TIM: They do this by taking your information and then using it to make purchases without your permission. And if you share personal information online like your phone number and home address, predators and weirdos can use it to harass you! A sloth pops up outside the window. A sloth holds out a camera, snapping sounds are heard in the background. TIM: Get out of here, sloth! Since the Internet is a public place, you should never share anything that you wouldn't want your parents, teachers, college admissions officers, or potential employers to see. And before you buy, download, or sign up for anything on the Web, ask a parent or guardian if it's okay. Say, haven't you been online enough for one day? Why don't we go outside and play kung-fu cowboys? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Awesome, let's go! An animation shows a group of sloths hanging outside in Tim's yard. TIM: Aw, man! What have you gotten us into? MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts